


honey-sweet

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It takes her a while to remember.





	

It takes her a while to remember. The last few days were a mess, and now she was tired, hungry, and confused and maybe, just maybe, she missed all of them who were back at home. And maybe, just maybe, she missed two of them especially, and she really needed to talk to them (whether she wanted to or not),so when the memory came she turned to her bag instantly, and pulled out a package she knew Oswald put there before she’s left. The letter was still in her pocket, but by now she didn't have to pull it out to know what it said. 

It was stupid and she was well aware, but she was still flustered a bit. Between the strawberries, the letters and just… them, she was on an uncharted land and had no idea where to go now. 

It was not quite as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. 

Opening the packet, she snorted, and popped one of the candy into her mouth, sweetness of the honey spreading on her tongue. 


End file.
